The Necklace
by KoalaSnow
Summary: Sokka is thinking of marrying Suki. Will she accept? How will everyone react to it? Read please. Sukka. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Avatar. R&R.

* * *

The Necklace

Chapter1

It was another normal day for Sokka. He was at the beach with the Gaang having some fun. Mai, Zuko, Iroh, and Hakoda were there this time. He and Suki were doing great.

He just loved the way she laughed, hugged, smiled, and spoke. Sokka just couldn't believe that joining the Avatar would lead to his relationship with Suki.

Speaking of Suki, she was out swimming with everyone else while Sokka just sat in the sun. He just couldn't help it. He loved to stare at Suki. Her curves were beautiful. She wasn't too big or too skinny. She was fit. Sokka was glad his father accepted Suki.

Why wouldn't he?

At night Suki would help Katara cook dinner. One time she made dinner for the group when Katara was sick and Sokka couldn't believe how good of a cook she was.

Then something came into his mind. In the Water Tribe, 16 was the marrying age. And the both of them were 17 going on 18.

So what would happen if he and Suki got married? Would it ruin their relationship? Then Sokka was taken out of his thoughts

"What are you thinking about?" Hakoda asked his son.

"What do you mean?" Sokka said nervously.

"You were staring at Suki and then you got lost in some thoughts" Hakoda stated

"How did you know that?" Sokka asked surprised

"You're my son. I know all your facial expressions" Hakoda answered

"Oh. Well stop doing that, you tend to creep me out sometimes" Sokka joked.

"Ha-ha very funny" Hakoda said sarcastily.

Now Sokka made up his mind. He was going to make a betrothed necklace for Suki.

* * *

Yay chappie one done. Review please. It makes my day. I don't care if it is good or bad. Isn't that the point of reviews? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next couple of days was going some what weird for Sokka. He needed to know how to propose to Suki the proper way. Which was the way the Water Tribe men proposed to the female. Sokka had been speaking to his fahter about these things, but didn't say that he wanted to marry Suki. Then Sokka thought about proposing the way the men did in the Earth Kingdom. So he wondered if Hakoda knew enough information about the way they did it in the Earth Kingdom. Then Sokka decided to ask Toph because she was from the Earth Kingdom. So Sokka walked over to Toph.

"What do you want from me Snoozles?" Toph asked before Sokka even spoke.

"I, well, ummmm, I was thinking, in the Earth Kingdom, how do the men propose to the female?" Sokka asked.

"Why?" Toph asked annoyed.

"Uhhhh, knowledge?" Sokka answered.

"Well first things first. Have you slept with Suki yet?" Toph asked.

Then there was a pause.

"Why would you want to know about that?!" Sokka yelled.

"Because if the couple already slept together, the man has to propose differently" Toph smirked.

"Yeah right. Forget it" Sokka said walking away.

In Sokka's mind:

_It's a good thing Suki isn't here to listen over the conversation. I mean who cares if Suki and I already had sex? Suki and I promised that we wouldn't have sex before either of us got married. Especially the way my father is. Man, how would he react if he found out we slept together? Man would I be in trouble. But now I need to speak to dad._

Then Sokka came upon his father.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" Sokka asked.

"Of course. Now what's wrong?" Hakoda said.

"Well, umm, when a man from the Water Tribe wants to propose to a woman. What would be the proper way to ask?" Sokka finished.

"Why?" Hakoda asked.

"Ummmm" Was all Sokka said.

"Have you been thinking about popping the question to Suki lately?" Hakoda smiled.

Sokka put his head down in defeat.

"Yeah" Sokka confessed.

"Well no need to be ashamed of it. Tommorow we will talk. Okay?" Hakoda suggested.

"Okay" Sokka said.

The rest of the night was normal. Hakoda couldn't believe Sokka was going to ask Suki to marry him. Life goes fast.

* * *

Chappie two for you! Read and PLEASE review. You will review. You will. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Hakoda and Sokka were by a lake. Hakoda was going to explain on how to make a betrothed necklace. No one knew about Sokka's secret except for Hakoda of course.

"Okay, so how do you make the necklace?" Sokka asked.

"First you have to get a stone from the Water Tribe. Those are the only stones you can make the necklace from." Hakoda stated.

"Next"

"Next you have to carve out the circle. But make you leave a slit to slide the silk through."

"Silk?! Don't you know how expensive that is?!" Sokka yelled.

"If you get it from the Southern Water Tribe, you can get it for free." Hakoda said.

"Oh." Was all Sokka said.

"Once you get the circle shape and the silt done, you make the design. Now, do you know what design you will make for Suki?" Hakoda asked.

"Well, I was going to do a serpent with the Water Tribe insignia. Because Suki is from the Earth Kingdom." Sokka answered.

"Okay, so that's all. But remember, the necklace takes time. It took me about three weeks to do your mothers. And that was without interruptions." Hakoda said.

"Wow. This sounds hard. But do you need to make another one when the wedding comes?" Sokka asked.

"No. That's the good thing about it." Hakoda answered.

"Thank goodness. I'll tell Aang I need to go the Southern Water Tribe to get some stuff." Sokka stated.

"That's blowing the secret. I'll go and get the supplies for you. So you can spend more time with Suki. Okay?" Hakoda offered.

"Thanks dad." Sokka said.

"You're welcome." Hakoda said in return.

* * *

Click the **REVIEW **button. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this will be a short chapter. Read and Review please.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hakoda went down to the Southern Water Tribe to get Sokka the supplies for he betrothed necklace he is going to make for Suki. The reason Hakoda went was so that no one would be suspicious. But Katara was wondering why Hakoda was going back home all of a sudden. But she didn't bother asking.

"Hey Sokka, where is your dad?" Suki asked.

Sokka had no idea onn how to answer her. He didn't even think about that.

"Umm, he went to see how the tribe is doing. He should be back in a week or so."

"Oh, okay."

...

"Hey, where's dad?" Katara asked.

She just noticed her father was missing.

"Yeah." Aang and Toph said.

"He went to see how the tribe was doing." Sokka answered.

...

"Sokka"

"Huh?"

"Where is your father? For real?" Suki asked.

They were sitting alone somewhere far from the others. Both were laying on the grass looking up into the sky. There was a full moon out tonight.

"I told you he is at the tribe. You don't trust me?" Sokka said feeling a bit sad at that thought.

"I DO trust you. It's that, I know you are hiding something from me. And I don't feel that comfortable with you hiding something from me. And you can tell me for real if you are not hiding something. Prove me wrong if I am." Suki answered.

Sokka felt bad for making Suki believe he is hiding something. He was just hiding the fact he is going to propose to her. But of course he couldn't tell Suki that.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. Okay?" Sokka said.

"I hope. I mean I really trust you. It's that you have been acting strange for awhile." Suki stated.

Sokka felt different emotions. Bad for lying to Suki. Happy that the fact she trusted him. And suspicious because now what if Suki already knew about the soon-to-be proposal? That would ruin the entire moment. Sokka knew now he had to be extra careful on what he says.

"Thanks. But you're not hiding anything from me. Are you?"

"Well.....there is one thing."

"And what is that!?" Sokka asked to loudly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you would say to that." Suki said smiling.

"Haha. Very funny."

It was now quiet.

"You miss her don't you?" Suki asked.

"Yeah. But maybe she wasn't the one. And it was her time to go." Sokka said.

"Maybe."

"But I love you. Y'know that right?" Sokka asked.

"Of course I do. And I love you to." Suki said in return.

It was quiet again.

"C'mon, let's head off to bed. It's getting late." Sokka said breaking the silence.

"Okay."

* * *

Sorry if that was too short. Review now.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, there are 2 chapters left. Ch 5 and ch 6. Last night (11/4/08) Barack Obama won the election! Yay! I liked McCain, but some of his policies were not good enough for this country. Obama's policies were much better. Who did you support? McCain, Obama, or both? Any way, this may be another short chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Almost a week later Hakoda came back from the Southern Water Tribe. He kept the supplies for the betrothed necklace in his bag while some extra stuff like seal jerky or more pots to make dinner, were in a different bag. Sokka was nervous he was going to mess up on the necklace. Also, he had to make sure no one bothered him. That was going to be hard. Hakoda was going to be with Sokka to see how he is making the necklace and if he is doing it right. The next day Sokka got straight to work. Hakoda and Sokka went to the same spot where Hakoda exlained how to make the necklace.

"You remember the steps, right?" Hakoda asked.

"Yeah. Where is that special knife you said that the carving would be easier?" Sokka asked.

"Ah man! I forgot about that!" Hakoda said.

"Are you serious?!" Sokka asked a little mad.

"Haha, got you. Here." Hakoda said passing the knife.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Sokka said.

"It's payback from when you put seal jerky in my bag making it smell." Hakoda answered.

"Okay, can I get to work please?" Sokka asked.

"Go ahead." Hakoda said.

Sokka grabbed the stone and knife and began to chip away. At the first chip, Sokka got a huge chunk off. Hakoda was surprised he got that huge chunk off in one chip. Within four hours Sokka almost had a circle. But then his stomach growled.

"Hey dad, can we stop and get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

"Okay. But I'll get it for you. What do you want?" Hakoda asked.

"Umm, can you get me some rice? Katara makes really good rice." Sokka answered.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." Hakoda said standing up.

Sokka just nodded. Hakoda went back towards the camp to get Sokka some rice. Sokka continued to work on the necklace. He wondered if he should do the design first then the slit. Then he realized he had a slit already. He made the circle more even and even first. Now all Sokka had to do was make the slit even and neat. Now that part was hard. Sokka had to be careful not to make to thin or break it. Then at that point Hakoda came back with two bowls of rice and a drink.

"Here you go. I got you two bowls because I know you are a very hungry man." Hakoda said placing the food next to Sokka.

"Yep." Sokka said in return.

Then Hakoda saw what progress Sokka was making.

"You're on the slit already?" Hakoda asked surprised.

"Mmhmm." Sokka answered with his mouth full of rice.

"Wow. You must be good at this." Hakoda said.

"I guess. It really easy though. And who made the rice? It's really good." Sokka said.

"Suki." Hakoda answered.

"Oh."

After Sokka finished eating, he went back to work. Three hours later Sokka had finished. He put the necklace away and went to freshen up. Then he went to his tent where Suki was waiting for him.

"Where were you all day?" Suki asked."Meditating." Sokka lied.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight." Sokka said giving Suki a kiss.

"Night."

Now all that was left was the big question.

* * *

You are going to review right? Right? :)


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! Finally.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sokka had made the betrothed necklace almost a month ago. He wanted to propose to Suki badly, but he just had no idea how. The good thing about this was that Suki had no idea what Sokka was up to. So she was going to be caught by surprise. Sokka always kept the necklace in his pocket. The reason? He didn't want any one snooping into his stuff. Especially Toph. Another thing Sokka had to worry about was the right moment to pop the question. Now that was going to be hard. He thought of what was coming up. Christmas. That would be the perfect day.

...

On Christmas Eve, Sokka was a nervous wreck. He had no idea what to say to Suki tommorow and what she would answer. But surprisingly no one noticed how nervous he was but Hakoda. He knew why. He was the same. During the night, Sokka couldn't sleep at all. He was thinking of what to say. He got it. Something nice, short, and simple.

...

This was it. Christmas day. Everyone opened gifts. Then it was Sokka's turn to give out his gifts. He gave on to everyone. Then when Sokka came to Suki, he put his hand in his pocket. Sokka was wondering if he could crack a joke or not. He decided not to.

"Hey Sokka, where's Suki's gift?" Toph asked.

"Yeah Sokka, stop standing there." Aang said.

Sokka had the necklace between his fingers in his pocket. He looked over to Hakoda. He gave Sokka a 'go ahead and good luck' face. Sokka knelt down onto one knee and took out the necklace.

"Suki, you were there on the Serpents Pass, you understood about Yue, and you even helped out defeat the Old Fire Lord. I love you. Will you marry me?" Sokka asked.

Everyone was in shock and awe. Suki was especially surprised.

"Yes." Suki answered.

Sokka was relieved and filled with joy. He put the necklace around Suki's neck.

"You drew the moon and a serpent very nicely." Suki complemented.

"Well, it was for you." Sokka answered.

Everyone was opening the rest of their gifts and congratulating Sokka and Suki. Hard work paid off.

* * *

That's it! There will be a sequel of when they are married. That's why my poll question is up. Will you read if Suki got pregnant? Answer in the reviews. So review. Sorry if it was to short. Happy hoildays everyone!


End file.
